Hand of Enma
Height: 130 meters (tips of claws) 100 meters (top of palm) Weight: Cannot be accurately calculated Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, Grapple/Bite, Slam Secondary Attacks: Hammer Fist, Sweep, Throw Primary Weapons: Hellfire bolt, Hellseeker Missiles Secondary Weapons: Hell Gate, Hell Zone Energy Style: Fury Overview The Hand of Enma is the forearm of a vast and powerful demonic entity that rules over an infernal dimension parallel to the Earth plane. The bulk of the demon is trapped in its own dimension but it has the ability to reach a portion of itself into our world. It is a thing of chaos, ruin and destruction. Its only goal is to somehow find a way to pull its entire being into the mortal world and lay waste to our demension and creating and expanding its own hellish realm. Origin Enma is the demon/god that rules over a hell realm that is dimensionally parallel to the Earth realm. For ages it was trapped there only able to toment the damned human souls who fell into its realm due to the laws of karmic retribution set in motion by the gods themselves at the dawn of time. But Enma is a greedy entity and always hungers for more. He reached out his mental influence to find those sensitives on the mortal plane who would become his prophets and serve as leaders of cults devoted to his worship. In time however even this was not enough to placate the demon. He wanted the Earth realm itself and under his influence the doomsday cult Aum Shinrinkyo began its most ambitious assault on humanity. The plot to unleash a literal hell on Earth by opening a portal that would allow the demon god pass the entirety of his mystical might into our dimension. Such things are not easily done however, there are safeguards in place to only allow beings of such vast power to move about our plane only by means of avatars. Long decades of blanning and blasphamous rituals were required and indeed were completed. The high priest had just committed the final sacrifice to allow the portal to open when a UN sponsored militia found and assaulted the cultists lair. It was only thanks to the heroic sacrifice of many soldiers that the rift between worlds was closed before Enma could do more than reach its left forearm into our realm. Not enough for the demon, but it is a start. With great effort it can reach its hand into the Earth plane to cause death and destruction at its whim fueling the negative energies that feed its power. Enma will not be satisfied until it has conquered us all. Energy System The Hand as a demonic entity feeds on chaos and despair. It regains energy through destruction. In heavily populated areas such as cities it regains more energy as it causes destruction thanks to the horror and terror it causes to humanity at large. In unpoplated areas like jungles, mountains or any general landscapes/location the destruction it causes to the environment only returns a half the amount of energy to the monster that human habitations will. When all the standing structures of any location have been leveled the demon cannot not cause cause chaos and only by inflicting damage to the opposing kaiju will it get a small of amount of energy returned to it. Ranged Combat When faced with opponent who keep their distance The Hand will spit balls of hellfire from its palm at a medium range. The hellfire explodes on contact and and will stick to the soul of its target for some additional damage over time. The spines along the forearm can be fired off like heat seeking missiles for long range attacks but only one at a time. They will track the opponent unless dodged by a well timed leap, destroyed by an attack or blocked for reduced damge. Spines fired from the arm wil not regenerate until after the battle is over. The spines have one other function, five may be fired off at one time to create a Hell Gate. This opens a small rift to the Infernal dimention allowing a swarms of small demons to come forth and hinder an enemy kaiju until they are destroyed. While they are not strong this tactic could prove fatal if used with some cunning. Melee Combat Close quarter attacks are pretty straight forward. The clawed fingers stab and slash. The hand itself can hammer or slap a foe. The Hand has a chance to stun as it rears back to make a short charging attack in the form of a hammering fist. The Hand can sweep in a 180 degree arc in front of itself to knock enemies off their feet. Lastly, a portion of the atmosphere of hell escapes into our world where The Hand has pierced the dimension. The Hand can intensify this effect to by sacrificing energy to momentarily widen the rift and allowing the hellfire and brimstone escaping to cause a kaiju in melee range to experience damage from this effect, this has been dubbed the Hell Zone. Grappling If The Hand succeeds in a grapple it can either choose to do damage via biting with the maw in its palm, to slam its victim to the ground for stunning damage or to simple throw the offending kaiju away from itself. The Hand itself may be grappled and thrown to the ground right next to a kaiju but can never be hurled or lifted as most of Enma is still trapped in the Infernal Plane. This also makes any attacks that are designed to push or pull The Hand particularly ineffective. Movement The Hand may “burrow” by pulling itself back into hell to erupt in another area of the battle zone as a faster means of travel but this move does require energy from The Hand to be executed. If The Hand doesnt have the energy required it wouldnt be able to breach the dimensional barriers to reappear. Weaknesses The Hand might seem like an all powerful extension of a god-like being but because it is trapped between planes it suffers a number of flaws. While The Hand can attack with speed its movement is quite slow because it is forcing through the dimensional rift. Only its “burrowing” maneuver allows it any sort speedy travel. Because The Hand is part of a larger whole reaching into another dimension it cannot jump, to dodge an attack it has to pull a majority of its mass back into the rift to duck under an assault. The Hand needs to cause chaos and destruction to fuel its powers. In barren zones with little to destroy (or areas where everything has been reduced to rubble in the course of combat) The Hand gets little energy back from combat forcing it to be frugal with its special attacks. Fast, hit and run opponents or long range specialists will give The Hand a great deal of trouble and since The Hand comes from a plane of fire kaiju with power over cold and water also have a particular advantage in combat against it. Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Alien